Batkid Bonding
by ChibiBluejay
Summary: Set of drabbles where Dick and the other Batboys are forced to bond.
1. Birds Will Be Birds

Hello again guys, I decided to do a set of drabbles that I'll be adding to over time. So check in after awhile to see if I've added more, I'm not sure how often I'll update but if you guys like them ill try to do it often.

Dick forces the bat kids to bond.

Jason and Damian

Jason lazily flipped through the channels on the TV. It was only twelve o'clock and he was already bored.

_At least no ones yelling like usual . _He thought.

He finally found a channel that didn't suck as much as the others, Mythbusters, He didn't care for the science, but the guns and explosions were pretty cool. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and settled in for a peaceful episode on blowing up houses with an oven.

Half an hour in he was surprised that no one had yelled or ran through the living room and was a little on edge because of it.

"UNHAND ME GRAYSON!"

_And there it is. _Thought the former robin.

Dick came bursting through the door with a furious Damian in his arms.

"Come on Little D, you agreed to bonding time" Dick pleaded as he struggled to hold on to the youngest of the brothers.

"I didn't think you meant with _him_!" He spat.

Dick managed to make his way over to the couch, and to jason's surprise and dislike, he plopped Damian right in Jason's lap.

"What the hell is this?" Jason glared up at Dick, clearly displeased at the current situation.

"_This _ has a name." Damian snarled as he crawled his way off Jason's lap, slightly flustered from the current situation, and sat down on the seat next to him, also glaring up at the oldest sibling.

Dick beamed down at them, "Were going to have brother bonding days! And since you two don't get along the most, you're going first!"

"Hell no" replied Jason

Damian snorted and turned his head away from the second eldest, "For once I agree with the street rat."

"Come on guys!" Dick whined "it'll be fun!"

The two both looked up at Dick with disgust on their faces.

"You either hang out today or hug right now." Dick smirked

Jason and Damian glanced and each other with a look of utter horror, and both decided it would be more bearable to spend one day together than _hug._

"Good," nodded Dick "Have fun!" Dick sang as he ran out the room. "Don't get in any trouble!"

Jason sighed, _might as well get this over with._

"Hey kid, what do you want to do?" He asked knowing he'd regret it later.

"You can't be serious," Damian huffed "why should we have to do anything."

"Because when ever Dicky-Bird brings up bonding and shit, Bruce is all for it."

Damian realized that he was right, if they didn't do this they would get it some trouble.

"TT, fine but I'm not doing anything stupid." Damian finally turned and faced Jason. "Now what?"

Jason had no idea what they should do, they needed to waste almost a whole day and there was barley anything in common between them.

"Uhhh I have no idea." Jason admitted. " We could go to that new zoo that opened up." Jason offered " You like animals don't you?"

"Yes" Damian nodded "that's not a terrible plan."

_Wow thanks for the compliment, kid. _

"Well let's go get this over with" Jason got up, grabbed his keys and headed out the door with Damian trudging behind him.

_This is gonna be a long day._

The drive to the zoo was filled with awkwardness and awful taste in music. Damian was already hating this day.

Damian waited on a bench beside the entrance to the zoo, while Jason paid at the desk.

He looked around at all the pictures of animals and posters of fun animal facts.

"At least this isn't the worst place to be with Todd" He mumbled.

"Thanks kid" Jason smirked as he over heard Damian's mumbling "Let's go before you get all sentimental."

Damian glared up at Jason, angry and a little embarrassed that he heard his comment.

"Whatever." Damian pushed in front of Jason and headed straight for the lion cages.

Jason rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with the brat, Dick and Bruce would kill him if he lost the kid.

Damian gazed through the glass at the lions, their fluffy manes really were amazing. He couldn't help staring for awhile, he'd always likes cats.

He heard Jason walk up behind him so Damian started to walk towards the next exhibit. There was no reason he should have to actually _hang out _ with Todd.

The next exhibit held the chimpanzees, Damian didn't care much for monkeys, they weren't very interesting.

he soon lost interest with some of the common zoo animals, and just began wandering aimlessly through the zoo.

Jason walked a few steps behind him as they wandered randomly around, observing the animals.

After almost a whole hour of boring wandering, Jason opened his mouth to say something when Damian suddenly stopped and turned towards him.

"Todd, give me a dollar." Damian demanded.

"What? Why?" Jason was a little offended at the kids manners.

"I want to feed the parakeets, and it's a dollar." He stated plainly.

Jason looked around and saw the parakeet cage. He sighed, pulled out his wallet, and gave Damian a dollar.

They both entered the cage, Damian bought a feeding stick, which was a popsicle stick with bird food stuck on It, and Jason stood in the corner watching all the tiny birds. Damian held up the stick causing lots of birds to fly at him. Three birds landed on the stick while two landed on his head. Damian made a dinosaur like squeak that caused Jason to look up from his phone he had been on.

Jason began laughing when he noticed that more and more of the bright colored birds were gathering on Damian's head. He quickly started taking pictures of the scene, trying not to laugh as not to shake the camera.

Damian looked over and noticed what Jason was doing, and he was not happy about it.

"Todd! Quit taking pictures and get these idiotic birds off me!" Damian shoed the birds away and they finally started too flee.

Damian and Jason exited the cage, both in completely different moods. Jason was still laughing over the pictures he had taken, while Damian was seething over them.

"Todd, you better delete those pictures!" Yelled Damian as he grabbed for the phone.

"No way " Jason smirked as he held the phone too high for Damian to reach, "I can't wait to show Bruce and Tim these." Jason snickered at the thought of how embarrassed Damian will be when they see them.

Damian stomped back to the car in fury and ignored Jason the whole way home.

In the end Jason only showed Dick the pictures, I guess that means they bonded a little?


	2. Water park

Hey guys this is the second chapter of my Bat kid Drabbles. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I've been busy with track &amp; field and stuff. Hope you enjoy, please review if you do. :)

Tim and Damian - Waterpark

Tim sighed as he rolled out of bed, knowing what today was. Today was the ill-fated day Dick had named "Brotherly Bonding Day" and it was Tim and Damian's turn to bond. He got up and slowly got dressed hoping Dick may have forgotten about today, but very much doubting it.

_Why do I have to hang out with the kid? _Thought Tim. _What am I even supposed to do with him? Have a tea party?_

Sighing, Tim made his way downstairs still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He sat down at the kitchen table and yawned as Alfred sat a plate of waffles and bacon in front of him.

"Up late last night Master Timothy?" Asked the butler who noticed the young man's yawning.

"Only til 2 Am" The teen smirked. " I had to finish a report on _penguins_ for Bruce.

"Oh, I see." Chuckled the butler as he went back to his cooking.

Tim ate his breakfast in peace and quiet, for about five minutes, until Dick came frolicking in the kitchen in his usual upbeat fashion.

"Good morning Timmy!, Alfred!" Dick smiled as he gave Tim a hug from behind.

Alfred acknowledged the greeting with a hearty good morning, while Tim just mumbled out a simple " Morning.."

"Oh come on Timmy!" Dick whined. "You should be excited it's brotherly bonding day!"

Tim glared up at Dick. "Yes I'm _ecstatic." _

Tim poked at his food with a pout. "What am I even supposed to do with him, we have absolutely nothing in common!"

"That's because you haven't gotten to know him yet!" Dick frowned. "And don't worry I already chose where you guys are going so you don't fight about it."

"And where would that be?" Asked Tim.

Dick sat down next to Tim and started to eat his breakfast.

"Can't tell you tell Dami gets up."

Tim sighed; _this is going to be a long day._

It was almost an hour later until the youngest of the family had finally crawled out of bed. Damian walked down stairs yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Dick would have said he was adorable this way, but decided against making the sleepy bat angry. Damian sat at the table next to Dick as he was served his breakfast.

"Good morning Master Damian." Alfred greeted the young bat.

Damian ate his breakfast slowly and ignored the feeling of Dick staring at him, knowing he had that stupid grin of his on.

"So Damian-." Dick started before being cut off.

"I am not wasting my day by spending it _bonding_ with Drake!" The boy snapped.

Dick smiled cheekily, "At least let me tell you where you are going first before you turn it down!"

Damian turned back to his breakfast. "Fine what _were _we going to do?" He still hated the idea of 'bonding' with Drake.

"You two _are _going to a waterpark." Dick looked between his two younger brothers hoping for a reaction.

Dick, of course, didn't get the reactions he was looking for. Tim looked bored of the idea, but Damian had an extremely different reaction.

"What is a Waterpark?" Damian asked, looking at the other two in confusion.

Dick and Tim both gasped and asked in unison. "You don't know what a waterpark is?"

Damian shook his head, confused at the others reactions. "What is it? Is it something I should know?"

"Well yeah! Waterparks are one of the coolest places to go to as a kid! Dick exclaimed.  
Dick thought for a minute. "Damian do you even have a swimsuit? We haven't gone swimming anywhere lately."

Damian nodded his head, but was still slightly embarrassed at the fact that he had never heard of a waterpark.

Dick frowned. "I wish I could come to see Damian's first waterpark, but I promised Wally I'd go to a movie with him."

"You could always cancel!" Tim jumped. He would rather not be alone with Damian.

"No he really wanted to see this movie, but its fine," Dick wrapped his arm around Tim. "I'm trusting you to be a good big brother today, Tim!"

"Ok fine, I'll go to the waterpark with Damian." Tim shrugged and finally gave up, no one can say no to Dick after all.

"Good! Well I've got to get going." Dick grinned and ruffled both of the boy's hair. "Have fun you two!" And with that he was gone and out the door.

"Well let's go get our swim stuff I guess." Tim told the pouting child in front of him. They both headed upstairs to pack for the waterpark. Damian was both hating the trip, and was excited to see what a _waterpark_ was.

They both grabbed their swimsuits and any other swim gear they needed and met back downstairs in the lobby of the giant mansion. "You ready then?" Tim asked the younger brother.

"I suppose," Replied Damian "Let's just get this over with." Damian pushed past Tim and headed out the door before Tim could say anything else. Tim rolled his blue-green eyes and followed the boy out to the car.

The drive there was a very quiet one. The air felt awkward and neither boy was sure what to do. Tim tried to think of something to say, but had nothing. If it was going to be like this for the whole hour drive there, Tim wasn't sure he would make it.

After ten minutes of this tension Tim finally got sick of it and turned on the radio. But the only songs that seemed to be on were inappropriate pop songs that Tim didn't think Damian needed to listen to. So Tim shut the radio off, and the awkward silence shrouded them again.

Abruptly breaking the silence Damian asked, "So what do you do at a waterpark?" without looking at his older brother.

Tim looked over at Damian, Slightly surprised by the question, "isn't it kind of obvious? It's a _water-park_, in other words a park of water. You play at a park, but now it has water."

Damian was still confused, and the picture of a park, but with water he thought of looked ridiculous, Swings and jungle gyms don't seem to mix with water. Damian went back to looking out the window without another word to Tim. Tim didn't know if Damian had understood his definition but he wasn't that worried about it, he'd understand when they got there.

About twenty minutes later the two Robins had arrived at "Gotham Splash Park". Both boys got out of the maroon colored car and walked up to the fancy looking lobby entrance. Damian followed behind Tim, since he was unsure of what to do at a waterpark. Tim walked up to the lady at the lobby desk to pay for Damian and himself. Damian wondered the lobby and looked at all the old paintings hung everywhere. Some were simply of flowers and vases, but others were of wars and battlefields. Damian thought the choice of art was a bit strange for a place that was supposed to be fun for children, but then again this was in Gotham City. Damian was pulled out of his thought by Tim calling his name.

"Damian come over here." Tim turned around from the counter and called over the wandering bat.

Damian made his way back to Tim, "What is it Drake?"

"Give me your arm, I need to put this wristband on it so you can get into the park." Tim said.

Damian reluctantly put out his arm, and let Tim put the blue wristband around it. Tim then led Damian towards the entrance to the waterpark. When they entered Damian was awed by what he saw. Huge Slides with water gushing out of them swirling around the giant room. A giant pool with people splashing and playing in it was also there. Even hot tubs were in the room. He looked up as he heard a gong like noise above all the other noises. He didn't expect to see a giant bucket full of water pouring down on other waterpark goers. Tim led with to the changing rooms, where Damian changed into his dark red swim trunks and Tim into his green ones. Tim had to admit, Damian wearing swim trunks was kind of adorable, but he'd never say that aloud.

They walked out of the changing rooms and Tim wasn't sure what they should do first. Might as well just ask him what he wants to do Tim thought to himself.

Clearing his throat Tim asked, "So uh... What do you want to do first?" He looked down at the boy, surprised at the awe in his normally malicious eyes.

Damian looked around, not sure himself what he wanted to do. "Let's go in the pool." He instantly began walking towards the gigantic pool, leaving Tim to trail behind him. Damian pulled down his goggles and jumped into the pool, Tim following behind him. Damian swam around for a while before becoming bored. He swam off to find Tim and ask what the best part of the waterpark was. Damian found Tim playing water basketball with a bunch of random guys, while some girls watched and giggled. Damian swam up to him, not caring that he got into the middle of their game. "Drake I want to do something more entertaining." Damian stated. Tim looked down at Damian, and then back up at the basketball game. "Damian we're in the middle of a game-."

"It's ok Tim, you should go play with your little brother." One of the players said. Tim could hear giggles coming from the girls, they were giggling about how cute Damian was. If he stayed much longer they would try to talk to Damian, and that wouldn't end well.

"Ok, come on Damian." Tim said as he began climbing out of the pool. Damian followed glaring at the girls as he passed. They stopped in the middle of the park where little fountains shot water straight into the air.

"So what do you want to do?" Tim looked down at smaller boy.

"I do not know, what is the most fun thing here?" Damian asked as he looked around at everything.

"Well we could go on the water slide." Tim suggested. "But we have to go on it together…"

Damian was disgusted by that thought. "Why can't I go on my own?"

"Well the biggest slide is a two person one, so unless we go together you can't go on it."

Damian thought for a while before he finally gave in to wanting to go on it. "Fine, I'll go on it with you. But only because I want to go on the slide!" The boy snapped the last part and started to walk towards the stairs to the slide. Tim smirked at how Damian was actually being a kid for once. He went and grabbed a tube and hurried to follow Damian up the stairs. When they reached the top there was two groups of people in front of them. Damian was actually getting a little nervous as he waited. _Come on Damian you're Robin you can't be afraid of a slide! _He thought to himself as the line moved forward. There was only one more group in front of them, and once it was there turn Damian realized he didn't know what to do. Luckily Tim knew, and he told him to sit in the front part of the tube. For once Damian was glad Tim was there, but of course he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone. They waited a few seconds before the man gave them the ok to go. At the ok Tim pushed off the sides of the slide and the tube went rushing forward. As they went rushing through twists and turns, ins and outs, and water splashing in their faces, Damian found himself smiling and laughing. Tim and Damian were both laughing and yelling by the time they came out of the end of the slide.

"Let's go again!" Damian cheered, not caring that he was being a normal kid, he was having way too much fun.

"Ok." Tim said, and instantly Damian was heading towards the stairs again.

After a few more times on the slide Damian and Tim took a break and bought a pizza. "What about that big bucket thing? What is that for?" Damian asked in between bites of his pizza.

"You stand under it." Tim stated

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"All people do is just stand under it?"

"Pretty much it, yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Tim thought for a while, "I guess it's just fun having water dumped on you." "We could go under it if you want, when the bell goes off that means it's going to be dumped."

"Ok." Damian replied. He went back to eating his pizza in silence, and looking around at all the people.

Damian was getting fidgety, he had already finished his pizza, and now he was sitting and waiting for Tim to finish eating. Then suddenly a gong like noise rung out above all other noises. Damian Jumped out of his chair, grabbed Tim's arm, and started to drag him towards the bucket. "Come on Drake! The bucket is going to dump!"

"Ouch! Ok! Ok! Jeez! You don't have to tear my arm off!" Tim managed to regain his arm, and followed the excited boy.

They both waited under the bucket as it slowly began to turn towards them. As the water began to rush downwards on them Damian and Tim both closed their eyes. The water crashed into them and nothing could be heard for a few seconds, except the water rushing by their ears. Once it was over Tim turned to ask Damian how he thought it was. Damian with a pout his face, was trying to get water out of his ears.

"I'm guessing you didn't enjoy it that much?" Tim asked, trying not to laugh at the younger boy.

"Not really, no." Damian grumbled.

For the rest of the day Damian ran around trying out all the different slides and doohickeys that the park had. Tim had to stop him from spraying everyone with the water guns connected to the jungle gym area. Damian had also insisted that they go on the slide, a lot. By the time they had to leave, Tim was exhausted, and still had to get Damian to go change.

"Why do we have to leave? I want to stay longer." Damian demanded.

"Damian, the park is closing we _can't _stay any longer even if we wanted to." Tim pushed Damian towards the changing rooms. Damian reluctantly complied and went and got changed. On the way to the car Damian lagged behind Tim. Tim thought it was because he wanted to stay longer, but when he looked over at Damian in the car and found him sleeping he couldn't help but smile.

_He may be a pain, but maybe it's not so bad having him as a little brother after all._

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review, and add what brother pairing you want me to write about next, and what they should do. I may use it in a chapter. Sorry if Damian was a little OOC, I think he would let his kid side show a little in a waterpark. By the way if you've a Tumblr you can follow me, my username is Shallowclouds14, I don't post much but you can come hang out I guess. Well that's all for now!


End file.
